


Dead Isn't Always Dead

by DonovanS



Series: Paranormal AUs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, Other, Paranormal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonovanS/pseuds/DonovanS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small bit of a fic in response to this wonderful fanart. ->http://teabeforewar.tumblr.com/post/22455774387/so-i-have-this-thing-where-i-really-really-want</p><p>c: It's not great but it was fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Isn't Always Dead

**“But…you’re dead!”**

Sherlock’s attempt to appear calm was failing fast. Hell, he could barely keep his voice from cracking, never mind the obvious shaking. 

His mind was suddenly his enemy, the search through it fruitless as he sought explanation for this…this translucent and bleeding specter before him. There must be something, anything, that would explain this logically. Had he been drugged? He had been chasing Moran and that man had seemed full of ideas for staying one step ahead of the genius and doctor on his heels. 

That had to be it, Moran must have drugged him, when he’d been separated from John….even if he didn’t have proof of anything like that happening other than the inhumanly dark eyes that burned through him now. It had to be a hallucination. It had to...because Moriarty was dead. 

“Hellooooo Sherlock. Having a bit of trouble there?” The apparition responded with a curious quirk of it’s head and a motion towards the shaking gun now pointed at its chest. The movements caused a set of violent and painful cracking sounds that set the younger Holmes’ teeth on edge and made him recall the first time he’d seen a body in rigor...More specifically the noise she had made as the mortician snapped her limbs in place.

“What was it you said on your website? Ah, I remember.” It rocked on its heels as it continued “-When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.” Its grin widened, teeth specked with long dried gore and eyes alight with a rather twisted sense of pride. “And I do believe…”

That face, that mocking voice, was all too perfect, all too familiar and all too real. This couldn’t be any kind of delusion, no hallucination was like this, not even the Hound. This was the man who haunted his dreams and stolen three years from his life, even with the disturbing streaks of moonlight filtering through the back of his skull.

All arguments dismissed. All theories exhausted.

…This was Jim Moriarty.

**“I still owe you that fall.”**


End file.
